The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a memory buffer.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs include memory buffers that can serve as an interface between a Central Processing Unit (CPU) and memory devices such as Single In-line Memory Module (SIMM) devices or Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM) devices. Among other things, memory buffers facilitate management and routing of various signals, such as control signals and/or address signals. However, existing memory buffers may suffer from shortcomings such as cost, lack of flexibility, and inefficient performance. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved memory buffer.